


Barbie Boy

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [14]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BuddiePWPWeek2020, Clothes stay on, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Buck's karaoke performance has quite the effect on Eddie
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Weeks [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Barbie Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For Buddie PWP Week Day 3: Clothes Stay On | Public/Semi-Public Sex

They were at the karaoke bar. Eddie was sitting on a stool, drinking a beer, wishing there was a table in front of him. Because Buck was on stage, and for some ungodly reason, which surprisingly wasn’t alcohol, he’d decided to sing Barbie Girl. On his own. Alright, fine, the fact he was doing it alone was Eddie’s fault. He refused to go up there and sing Ken’s part.

Now that he sat there watching Buck sing and constantly throw looks at him, even staring straight at him every time he got to the “undress me everywhere” part, he had no regrets about it. It only could’ve been worse if he’d been up there with him. He could feel himself getting hard and the suggestive dance moves Buck was throwing in definitely didn’t help. But Eddie did like him pointing toward him whenever he sang “I’m always yours”. It felt good, though it did make him want Buck a lot closer.

“So, how did I do? Great, right?”

“Yeah, um, that was... something.”

“You ok, Eddie?”

“What was that?”

“What do you mean?”

“That! The dancing and the looks and...”

“And what? That’s karaoke, you gotta get into it.”

Eddie was losing it. He couldn’t think with Buck standing so close, denying everything. It had to be on purpose. He couldn’t believe the innocent, oblivious face in front of him. There was no way Buck hadn’t noticed the effect his little number had on him.

“Oh, come on, Buck, you knew what you were doing.”

“What was I doing?”

“You know what? That’s enough.”

Eddie grabbed Buck’s arm and pulled him away. He only let go of him once they were alone in the bathroom. He swiftly pushed him against the sink and locked their lips together. Buck smiled, put his hands in Eddie’s back pockets and pulled him even closer.

“I see you really liked my performance up there.”

“Shut up.”

He kissed him fervently, then started moving along his jaw until he was nibbling on Buck’s ear. The moan that escaped his lips was all the encouragement Eddie needed to keep going. He kept moving down, depositing kisses along the way. He stopped at the collarbone, where he started sucking, eager to leave a mark as revenge for that Barbie Girl performance, which definitely had for only purpose to make Eddie hard. He unbuckled Buck’s belt and let his hand slip inside his briefs, wrapping itself around his cock. He started with almost excruciatingly slow strokes. There was nothing like Buck’s pleading face as he begged for Eddie to go faster. He put his other hand behind Buck’s head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Eddie loved watching Buck come undone under his touch. He loved seeing him let go like that and he loved the way Buck always clung to him as he came. They held each other in their arms for a few seconds, then Buck pulled him up, turned around and sat him on the sink. Eddie wasn’t sure it was a good idea. Bar bathrooms were never the greatest and he didn’t know if they could trust it to hold his weight. But all those thoughts escaped his mind as he watched Buck kneel in front of him.

The things Buck could do with his tongue made Eddie forget how frustrated he’d been earlier as he sat on his stool, his hand strategically placed in front of him. His head fell back against the mirror as he let out moans of pleasure. He definitely hadn’t expected karaoke night to lead to having Buck blow him in the bathroom, but he sure enjoyed the way life could surprise you like that sometimes.


End file.
